


Hidden Feelings

by niedlichta



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niedlichta/pseuds/niedlichta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mereka bilang, persamaan jenis kelamin bukanlah masalah besar. Mereka berbohong. —KuroFai ficlet. For Phoebe Yuu. Happy belated birthday, dear!</p><p>—Reposted from Fanfiction.Net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Feelings

**.**

**.**

_Karena tidak mudah untuk mengekspresikan cinta sesama jenis. Terlebih, jika sahabatmu yang menjadi objeknya._

**.**

**.**

**Hidden Feelings** **  
****A KuroFai ficlet by niedlichta**

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle merupakan hak milik CLAMP. Saya tidak mengambil profit apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

**.**

**.**

Fai memendam perasaan terlarang bernama cinta sesama jenis itu sejak ia berada di bangku SMA.

Bukannya ia mau. Ia tak suka. Benci, malahan. Ia selalu berpikiran kalau pasangan-pasangan homoseksual di luar sana adalah hal paling menjijikkan yang pernah ada di dunia—mungkin pemikiran ini teradaptasi dari orang tua asuhnya—dan tidak pernah, sekalipun, ia menyangka kalau ia akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Tak pernah.  _Demi Tuhan_.

.

.

_Ayahnya bilang—suka pada sesama jenis itu hal yang normal._

_Karena di dunia ini tak ada satupun yang bisa dikatakan `benar-benar normal` ataupun `benar-benar abnormal`. Dan jika kau bahagia bersama orang yang kau sukai, itu adalah hal paling baik di dunia._

.

.

"Siapa orang yang cukup pintar untuk berdiri di balkon, tengah malam saat wisata sekolah?"

Kepala pirang itu menoleh, sebelum memberi senyuman palsu—yang seakan-akan sudah menjadi pesanan tetap orang yang memanggilnya—kemudian menjawab dengan nada mengayun, tanda bahwa ia tidak serius menjawab.

"Lihat siapa yang mengikuti orang pintar itu, Kuro-puu~"

Desahan napas. Oh, lihat, otot wajah dengan kontur maskulin itu sampai berkerut karenanya. Jika Kurogane terus berada di dekatnya sampai kelulusan tiba, mungkin ia akan difoto dengan kerutan di wajahnya. Pfft.

"Guru-guru sebentar lagi berpatroli. Masuklah."

Lemparan sebuah selimut menutupi kepalanya, dan Fai merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh puncak kepalanya.

Lalu langkah kaki Kurogane kembali masuk ke ruangan.

"Apanya—memberi selimut begini, sama saja dengan menyuruhku untuk tidak masuk, kan..."

Merah? Tidak, ia bukan wanita.

Tapi detak jantungnya—bertambah cepat.

.

.

_Tapi—apa hidupmu yang sembunyi-sembunyi dengan pasangan bisa dikatakan baik, Ayah? Menderita cemoohan dari lingkungan karena cinta, apa itu bahagia, Ayah?_

.

.

Ia kaget.

Tentu saja. Ia sebelumnya memilih tangan mulus yang lentik, bukannya tangan maskulin dengan susunan tulang yang kuat. Meski ia tahu, alasannya jatuh cinta bukan hanya karena penampilan semata. Lebih dari itu.

Ia tahu bahwa ia mencinta. Ia tahu kalau ia merasa suka.

Tapi siapapun tahu kan, kalau sahabat lelakinya menyatakan cinta padanya yang juga laki-laki—siapapun tahu kan kalau itu akan menjadi situasi paling canggung di dunia manapun?

Bukankah lebih baik menyimpan perasaan dan membiarkan orang yang ia sukai maju?

.

.

_Syaoran bilang, memendam perasaan itu tidak baik. Dia tidak memaksa Fai menyatakan perasaannya, ia hanya berkata, tidak ada salahnya kalau Fai menyukai Kurogane. Ia bahkan bersugesti kalaupun ia menyatakannya—Kurogane tidak akan menjauhinya._

_Sebab, siapapun tahu kalau hubungan mereka sangat-sangat akrab, iya kan?_

.

.

"Fai-san! Aku kira di kelas ini sudah tidak ada orang lagi! Kurogane-san menyuruhku untuk..." buliran cokelat itu membelalak melihat kakak kelasnya menelungkupkan wajah di atas meja. "Fai-san! Apa kau baik-baik sa—"

"... Fai-san..."

"Ah—maaf, kelilipan," ia tersenyum, kelihatan sekali kalau ia berbohong, sebenarnya. Bahkan seseorang sepolos Syaoran juga bisa melihatnya. "Umm, jadi, Kuro-san menyuruhmu untuk apa, Syaoran-kun?"

"Ah—sebenarnya ia menyuruhku untuk mengambilkan kantung tempat pedang bambunya—" Syaoran menggaruk belakang lehernya, ingin bertanya tapi tidak mau dianggap tidak sopan. "a—dia bilang ia menaruhnya di laci mejanya..."

"Heee? Mungkin di meja ini,ya? Aku merasa mataku perih di sekitar sini tadi—ini meja Kuro-tan," dalihnya. Ia berdiri, berusaha mengambil kantung biru gelap di laci meja, namun...

"Fai-san, kau menjatuhkan sebuah foto dari kantungmu."

...ah. Tamat riwayatnya.

.

.

_Tapi bagaimana kalau yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya? Ia tak akan bisa menjadi sahabat akrab Kurogane lagi, kan?_

.

.

Ia mencintai pemuda itu.

Sangat-sangat mencintainya.

Ia bukannya... Ia bukannya tidak ingin memiliki Kurogane. Bukannya ia tidak punya hasrat untuk menjadi satu-satunya yang direngkuh Kurogane. Bohong kalau ia bilang ia tidak menginginkan pemuda itu, dan bohong jika ia bilang ia cukup dengan hanya memendam rasa. Dusta, jika ia bilang menjadi sahabat sudah memuaskan keinginannya.

Tapi ia tak sanggup. Ia tak akan sanggup.

Bahkan kalaupun benar Kurogane tidak akan menjauh darinya, ia tidak akan sanggup. Ia tak bisa menahan emosinya—bagaimanapun ia masih remaja, kan? Dan kadar cintanya sudah melampaui batas di mana ia tak mau Kurogane terjerumus ke dunia yang sama dengannya—

— _ke dunia kelam di mana ia akan jatuh cinta kepada sesama jenis_.

Ia tak sanggup.

Fai tidak akan sanggup untuk menghancurkan kehidupan Kurogane dengan pernyataan cintanya.

.

.

**[Kita lulus juga ya akhirnya, Kuro-chii.]**

Oh, baiklah, sebenarnya terbaring karena demam di hari kelulusan itu bukan pertanda yang baik. Untung jaman sekarang ada yang namanya internet dan fasilitas  _chatting_.

**[Ya.]**

**[Hei, itu terlalu singkat. Balas dengan yang lebih panjang lagi kenapa? Padahal air mataku keluar saking senangnya, nih.]**

_...keluar karena hal lain juga sih, sebenarnya._

**[Aku hanya bingung—kenapa ada satu manusia pirang bodoh yang bisa terkena demam di saat seperti ini, dan melarang satu orangpun untuk menjenguknya.]**

**[Yah, aku tidak mau satu orangpun terkena virusku, Kuro-wanwan!]**

**[Dasar.]**

Fai tersenyum. Sebenarnya itu cuma alasan. Ia tidak mau siapapun menjenguknya—terutama Kurogane—saat ia sakit karena satu hal; ia gampang mengigau dalam tidurnya jika ia demam. Tentu saja—berbahaya jika ia tertidur dengan satu orang yang menjaganya, kan?

**[Kudengar kau akan melanjutkan ke Tokyo, Kuro-ta? Selamat karena diterima di universitas, ya. Berangkatnya nanti malam, kan?]**

**[Dan kau belum mengatakan kau akan melanjutkan ke mana.]**

**[Aku? Melanjutkan toko kue Ayah angkatku, tentu saja.]**

Ya—toko kue yang ditinggalkan ayahnya sejak setahun lalu.

Kursor itu masih berkedip di sana, dan Fai berpikir kalimat apa yang selanjutnya akan ia katakan. Keningnya mengerut, ia berpikir.

Ini kesempatan terakhirnya—untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Jika ia tidak menyatakan perasaannya sekarang, ia tahu, selamanya ia tak akan bisa. Toh sehabis ini mereka tidak akan bertemu, jadi jika ia menyatakan perasaannya—Kurogane tak akan jatuh, kan? Sebab, tak mungkin Kurogane bisa menumbuhkan perasaan suka padanya jika ia berada entah di mana.

**[Hei, Kuro-puu. Ada yang ingin kukatakan. Boleh?]**

**[Apa? Jangan berbelit-belit.]**

Fai menggigit bibirnya.

Kursor itu membentuk beberapa rangkaian huruf.

_[Aku..._

Jika ia benar-benar ingin Kurogane tahu perasaannya, jika ia ingin melegakan hatinya dari perasaan yang terpendam, jika ia ingin Kurogane tahu perasaannya tanpa harus menjadi homoseksual...

_[Aku suka..._

...ia harus menulisnya. Ia harus, jika ia benar-benar menginginkannya...

_[Aku suka padamu..._

...tidak. Ia... masih belum sanggup.

Kursor itu digeser kembali, menghapus rangkaian kata-kata itu, dan mengetik yang baru, sebelum menekan ' _Enter'_  di  _keyboard_  dan langsung menutup  _laptop_ -nya.

.

.

**[Jangan lupakan aku ya, Kurogane.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Fin_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Omake_ **

"Surat? Apa ini, undangan pernikahan?"

Fai membuka penutup rambutnya, sebelum membersihkan tangannya dari sisa-sisa tepung gandum dan membuka amplop merah itu perlahan. Safirnya membelalak sejenak saat ia membaca nama kedua calon mempelai, sebelum melunak kembali seiring munculnya senyum afirmasi yang getir di bibirnya.

**Youou & Tomoyo**

Setidaknya Kurogane menepati janji untuk tidak melupakannya, kan?

**.**

**.**

"Selamat ya, Kurogane."

Kening itu berkerut. Ah, nostalgia. Fai jadi teringat saat-saat lalu, di mana mereka masih remaja. Masih menjadi sahabat akrab. Dan jujur saja, tidak ada yang berbeda dari keduanya saat ini, paling-paling hanya panjang rambut Fai yang berubah, dan...

...dulu ia tidak memanggil Kurogane seperti itu.

Geraman kecil terdengar dari bibir Kurogane, dan senyum Fai masih terpasang di tempatnya.

"Akhirnya—kau benar-benar jadi dengan Tomoyo-chan, ya? Padahal dulu kau selalu membantah kalau ada yang bertanya, hahaha."

Tawa hambar. Itu hanya membuat atmosfer di antara keduanya semakin berat, tentu saja.

"Tapi ia benar-benar manis, ya," Fai melirik Tomoyo—yang sedang berbicara dan tertawa dengan Sakura—dari balik bahu Kurogane. "Kau tidak akan menyesal karena—"

"Biar kukatakan sesuatu," Kurogane memotong perkataan Fai, membuat yang bersangkutan mendongak ke arahnya. Ah. Mata itu. Mata merah itu. Tatapannya tidak bisa dikatakan sepenuhnya marah—dan ya, Fai memang bertekad untuk membuat Kurogane menjauhinya, jadi ia berusaha tenang—tapi entah kenapa, di sana tersirat perasaan... sedih.

"Ya?"

"Sejak SMA dan sampai sekarang, kami berdua—Tomoyo dan aku— **sama persis**."

Fai hanya bisa meruntuhkan senyumnya saat melihat punggung Kurogane bergerak menjauh, mendekati Tomoyo yang menatap Sakura penuh afirmasi.

"Bohong..."

.

.

_—thus, they both know the sin, and they both decide to get rid of it. Not wanting to hurt the other's feeling, they hid each other feeling deeply._

_But, sadly, both of them end up getting hurt._

.

.

**_Yes, this is the real ending._ **

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Saya serahkan kepada pembaca untuk mengartikan kalimat Kurogane sesuai interpretasi masing-masing. But, let me give you a hint; kita semua tahu kalau Tomoyo punya... perasaan khusus terhadap Sakura, sahabat baiknya. :)
> 
> Oke, fic ini sebenernya didedikasikan buat author favorit saya—Phoebe Yuu. Ultah kami ternyata cuma beda sehari, haha. Bayangin, ini seharusnya dibikin tanggal 1 September kemarin—dan jadinya malah tanggal segini *guling* Terima kasih karena sudah menulis fic-fic bagus dan karena sudah mau menemani daku fangirlingan KuroFai selama ini, Poecchu! *hagu*Maaf hadiahnya cuma segini, telat pula ;_;


End file.
